The New Threat
by Green273
Summary: George, Nina, Mitchell and Annie begin to worry when a Werewolf is checked into the hospital. What does he want? and why is he so interested in the isolation room?
1. Chapter 1

_The darkness envelped Clive as he ambed along the path. He glanced at his watch. Ten minutes to go. With a sigh, he turn left off the path and plunged into the dense trees. Whimpering slightly at the sight of the moon almost at a peak, he broke into a run, dropping his bag at the foot of a nearby tree. He broke into a clearing, and hastily pulled off his t-shirt and glasses, before his body erupted in pain. He screamed out in agony, eyes clenched shut through fear. A long loud cracking sound echoed through the clearing, as his bones cracked into their new posistion. He gave an anguished yelp, which turned into an anguished howl as his snout elongated, and hair exploded through his skin. His back arched and his spinal vertebrae widening and growing in size, until finally he was fully transformed. The processes took less than three minutes. He was a werewolf._

George turned to Mitchell, dumbstruck. "Another werewolf?" he whispered, agahst. Mitchell has just told him he had seen a patient of the hospital leave around quarter past eleven, the same time George headed down to the isolation room. Mitchell had also explained how he had sensed that the man had been supernatural. "No it can't be! I mean don't get me wrong he had a bag, was in a hurry but then most patients that get discharged leave in a hurry eh?" The vampire's Irish accent accentuated his words. George stared at Mitchell, and began to stammer. "Not a... How could you... But what else... How many people do you know, that get discharged from hospital at quarter to eleven?" George's voice was strained, high pitched and bit at Mitchells ear.

"Ah, good point," Mitchell conceded, "but it doesn't mean anything. He could be a vamp like me. But not a ghost cos he's in hospital."

"Oh really? Not a ghost, well I'd never have guessed! Nina!" George replied scathingly before spotting his fellow transformer. "Mitchell reckons there's another werewolf in town."

"No, George thinks there is another werewolf in town, after i had told him there was a patient discharged at quarter to eleven last night..." Mitchell trailed off as a figure walked through the door behind Nina. It just happened to be the guy he had spotted, last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Clive spotted a short nurse with blonde hair open the door to his ward with her ID and so sprinted down the corridor after her. However as he passed through the door, he realized he'd walked in on a conversation, which surprisingly seemed to be about _him_. The evidence for this thought was the fact that a tall, black haired scrawny bloke stopped talking as soon as he saw him. The guy seemed to be trying to communicate something to his friends, which included the short nurse, without talking. Clive walked slowly past the group, watching them intently. When he drew level with the black haired guy, he made the mistake of inhaling. In an instant his nostrils were filled with the pungent smell of vampire, mixed surprisingly with werewolf. After the initial shock, he realized that it was the other two who smelled of werewolf. Barely able to contain his excitement he became conscious of the fact that he had stopped, both walking and breathing. "Can I help you mate?" It was the tall one, leaning forward expectantly. With a low growl Clive stepped back and barked, "Keep back, Dracula!" Then without warning he brought his fist up and swung at Mitchell.

Mitchell was perplexed. All he had done was ask the guy if he needed any help and in return he'd got a supposedly comical comment and a punch on the snout. Which certainly wasn't fair. Another thing that wasn't fair was the fact that George had stepped in between them after the punch, as Mitchell's Vampire side burst through, his eye's turning jet black and his canines becoming much more pronounced. Oh what he would have given to have ripped that filthy dogs throat… No. He couldn't think like that or else he would end up like Herrick. And that was something he certainly didn't aspire to be. But for one startling moment, he had almost lost control. "Mitchell?" George's voice filtered through his daydream. "Mitchell did you hear me? I said, 'I told you so'." Mitchell looked up at George's face and grimaced. "Okay George, you got me this time." Then he thought to himself, _I'm gonna get even_. Grinning to himself, he sat up swung his legs off the bed and jumped down. He thanked Nina for the medical attention, patted George on the back and hurried out of the ward, heading for the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie was making the tea when she heard a key in the lock. She picked up a mug, and strolled through to the living room. The door opened, and Mitchell stepped in throwing his coat on to the sofa. "Oh Jesus Annie, not another bloody tea!" He scowled at her, before breaking into an almighty grin at the sight of her pained face. "Your face! It's a complete picture. I'm joking Annie, really I am." Taking the tea from her he sighed and walked through to the sitting room, before lumping down on the sofa. "What's up with you?" she asked, frowning at the sight of blood on his lip.

"Oh that," he replied, "Patient punched me. He's a werewolf, and of course recognised me as what i am. He even made the Dracua joke. It's a typical werewolf reaction."

"Well, did it, y'know make you all crazy?" Annie asked innocently. Mitchell stared at her on the word crazy. "Okay not crazy then, but you know the whole darkened eye's prominent fangs thing?"

"Yeah it did but George got there first, or I would've ripped his head off." Mitchell sighed again, before taking a sip of his tea.

George walked with Nina down the corridor, following the patient that had hit Mitchell, who they now knew as Clive Brenin. He headed down the stairs at a high pace, leaving George and Nina panting when they reached the bottom. Once they reached the bottom they looked up and realised they had lost him. Just when it looked like they might have to wait for him to come back, they heard a bang from round the corner. They followed the passage round till they came to the door of the Isolation room, where George had killed Herrick. "Why here? Why'd he have to come here, for christ sake?" George whimpered to Nina who looked at him in such a way that he shut up.

"Hello? Hello?" Nina moved toward the door and reached out to pull it open. But it was locked. From the inside. "Who's there?" The voice coming from inside the room made George jump out of his skin thinking wildly of Herrick returning and ripping him to pieces, before realising that it was the man they sought. "Um it's George and Nina, we were with the man you hit earlier and would like to talk to you about... Oh what the hell, look we are werewolves too and unless you tell us what you are doing in the room Nina transforms in, i'll... call back Dracula!" George's voice rose in volume and pitch as the sentence went on, until finally the lock clanged and the door opened. And then, everything went black.


End file.
